


《呓语》11.始终不敢大声喊

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [11]
Category: ONER (Band), 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M, 学生X家教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 讲真我有点心虚......本章要素过多，要慢慢看，不要错过任何细节♪(^∇^*)提示一：李洋懂事了。提示二：岳辉认输了。提示三：死党们劝我搞成十二章但我懒所以只有十一章。[难道是因为当初有话没讲完，堵在喉咙里、却始终不敢大声喊。][算了，别哭。]本章关键词: 脑残片 档案袋 代驾 不要后悔 煎饼果子==========================================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《呓语》 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	《呓语》11.始终不敢大声喊

**Author's Note:**

> 讲真我有点心虚......  
> 本章要素过多，要慢慢看，不要错过任何细节♪(^∇^*)
> 
> 提示一：李洋懂事了。  
> 提示二：岳辉认输了。  
> 提示三：死党们劝我搞成十二章但我懒所以只有十一章。
> 
> [难道是因为当初有话没讲完，堵在喉咙里、却始终不敢大声喊。]  
> [算了，别哭。]
> 
> 本章关键词: 脑残片 档案袋 代驾 不要后悔 煎饼果子  
> ==========================================================

11.始终不敢大声喊

“哥哥，我、我有车本儿了。”  
北京的十一月初是秋天的尾巴，暖气还没来，大风又降温。眼前人依旧高大帅气，就是鼻头和双手都冻红了，看着有点要感冒的意......  
“我送你回家啊——qi!”

“停车场伏击，两个月一打卡。”岳大夫认命地从包里翻出纸巾，“这算啥？下了大夜的惊喜？”就怕他误会成苦肉计，李振洋连忙解释：“不是的，哥哥。我想着今天穿个短款的夹克好开车，没想到居......”  
岳大夫掉头回主楼，大模没敢追，他怕传染给心上人。  
在四面透风的停车场蹲了两个多小时，差点没冻成小学语文课那[永恒的丰碑]。他实在拿不准岳明辉的下班时间：万一加班？万一临时有手术？又万一准点呢？

丢个鼻涕纸加晃神的工夫，岳明辉端个纸杯回来了，里面是泛白的温水。  
“你也不问问是啥？”  
看到李振洋一饮而尽，岳明辉有点五味杂陈。  
“鹤顶红也行，”大模笑得没心没肺，“只要是哥哥递给我的。”  
“阿司匹林外号[脑残片]，”岳大夫递给他一盒，“跟你挺配。”

不知是谁的肚子叫，总之异常响亮。  
“一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥，一屉包子，一碗豆腐脑，俩鸡蛋。”  
岳明辉没赶他走，居然还带他来附近的小店吃早餐。李振洋透过氤氲的水汽看着心上人快把脑袋扎进碗里，一时竟生出些[岁月静好、夫复何求]的满足。六年前，他俩也是这样面对面吃早餐，只不过那会儿他看不惯人吃炒肝儿和卤煮，逮着机会就欠招儿。  
“你有大肠么，哥哥？”地坛那个健康科普的牌子，不知道还在不在？  
“你觉得呢？”哥哥脾气好，从不生气，由着我胡扯。“这个大肠啊，六腑。”我勾着他的肩，另一只手就没忍住，一路向下。“胆胃、大肠、小肠......三交膀胱。”  
附近都是晨练的老头老太，哥哥有点不好意思。  
“这大肠一定要......”“煮着吃。”  
要么说心有灵犀，我俩都想着郭老师的[大肠刺身]。  
“不是煮着吃，煮着不好吃。”“要清理干净。”  
我就是说着玩玩儿，哥哥提起猪下水倒是一脸认真。  
“烤着吃，里边放上蒜蓉。”

“以后吃脑残片前，记得先吃饭。”  
心上人风卷残云，拎包要走。  
“哥哥，”大模刚从回忆里拔出来，“你......”  
“卡也打了，药也喝了，饭也吃了。”岳明辉叹气，“您还有什么不满意？”  
对啊，还有什么不满意？回忆越甜越伤人，说到底还是自己作。李振洋觉得说什么都不合适，说什么都没用；但他又不能什么都不说，鬼使神差冒出一句：  
“哥哥，你......怎么没点炒肝儿啊？”  
“年纪大了，口味变了。”

因为这句薛定谔的双关，李振洋失眠了一宿。自上次酒后那啥过去两个多月，好不容易重新拿到了驾照。想着花和礼物人不收，家和单位又不能堵，闺蜜团对自己严防死守，便只剩[给人代驾]这一条路可走，谁想竟出师不利。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，怎么就打喷嚏感冒了呢？  
感冒，药，早餐......李振洋突然打了个激灵：没有掉头就走，哥哥还是关心我的。  
其实也不是毫无进展，至少手机号和微信号从黑名单里给放出来了。再联想起之前的种种，大模有了点信心：哥哥，我会让你自己说出来，你心里还是有我的。

梦想总是要有的，万一实现了呢？

岳副主任期盼了无数日夜，终于在光棍节当晚八点喜提下班  
——入职以来难得的正点，不要太美。  
“我%￥#@.....”  
又是一个黑影闪现，岳大夫快吓出了条件反射。  
“我把车从主楼后换到住院部西，现在又挪到了办公楼下。”岳明辉不知该说什么，“你这是逼我挤地铁，还是逼我换车？还是干脆换工作，或者.....移民？”  
“哥哥，你就把我当免费代驾。”李振洋吸取了经验教训，这次捂得严实，“我给你买了晚餐，在保温桶里。”  
岳明辉开门上车，他决定任性一把，直接倒车出库。李振洋没敢当人肉锥桶也没再纠缠，竟让他开走了。岳明辉来不及意外，一脚油门踩回了家。九十年代的板楼小区，没有地下停车场。回来晚了就只能在小区附近乱转，逮空儿停。  
岳明辉刚锁了车，耳边又响起那个熟悉的称呼。  
“哥哥。”罪魁在马路对面冲他挥手，示意他接电话。  
“你大爷的李振洋！”岳明辉对着手机吼，“你他妈想吓死我啊？”  
“你掉了个档案袋，哥哥。”大模听起来很无辜，“你跑太快，我来不及拦，给你打电话也不接——就只能给你送过来啦，哥哥。”  
岳明辉理亏，一时说不出话来反驳。  
“哥哥你站在原地别动，也别挂电话。”大模难掩笑意，迈开长腿，“我来找你。”  
“你先好好过马路！”岳明辉挂了电话，他打算上前迎迎这个混蛋。  
这是小区的后街，商店果摊交错，逆行的电动车在人群中和马路上乱钻，还有一来一往的正常车流——总之很乱。  
“哥哥？”  
还真挂电话呀，大模噘嘴。  
恋爱中的人都是傻子，尤其是举着电话、夹着档案袋过马路的那种。

李振洋反应过来时，已被人一把抱住滚到了路边。  
“按半天喇叭你听不见？”“多危险啊，走路得看车呀。”“就是，幸亏人刹车踩的猛，这小伙子拉你又拉得及时。”“哪儿有边打电话边过马路的？不要命了？”......  
所幸没造成事故，在场群众也都围上来关心。小伙子拉着他的熊孩子弟弟鞠躬道歉，踩刹车的司机也通情达理，还问他俩要不要去医院。双方能愉快友好地私了，众人也就没那个闲心招来交警和居委会，各自散去。交通秩序也随即恢复正常。  
初冬穿得厚，两人都只是擦伤。  
岳明辉拉着人去社区医务站上完药，准备给艾姐打电话。  
“哥哥。”  
大模握住心上人的手，他突然很怕。  
“别叫我哥，我不是你哥。”岳明辉想骂人又不敢大声喊——小区里全是熟人，要不是他刚才一通求爷爷告奶奶，他爸早就杀到现场了。“李振洋你故意的吧？车祸好玩儿么？边打电话边过马路是不是很刺激啊？不上社会新闻你不开心是吧？”  
“哥哥，我......”  
“别他妈叫我哥，老子不是你哥！”岳明辉终于火了，“你不就想看我会不会任你血溅当场么？对！我不会！我下意识想要你好，我忍不住关心你！我心里还有你，我贱！”  
“李振洋，你满意了么？”  
终于听到了梦寐以求的答案，大模却高兴不起来，反而觉得堵得慌。  
“对、对不起，哥......”李振洋想哭又不敢哭，  
“我、我真不是故意的，我当时就是没、没反应过来，我......”  
“算了。”岳明辉叹气，“洋洋。”  
亲密昵称一出，李振洋只有缴械投降。  
“不得不承认，我还是喜欢你。”  
大模的手停在了半空，想抱住心上人又不敢——因为他知道会有转折。  
“但我没法跟你在一起, 我心里......过不去.......”岳明辉眼睛也红了，“你、你能懂么？”  
“我懂了，哥哥。”李振洋惨笑，“如果你答应我了，你会看不起自己的。”  
没想到他居然就坡下驴，岳明辉愣了。  
“而且周锐他们说得对，我太自己以为是、总一厢情愿地忽略很多现实问题。32岁的三甲医院副主任医师，你应该青云直上、前程似锦。都是我不好，对不起。”  
“哥哥，能不能给我点时间，让我慢慢放下你？”  
“在这之前，我......可能还是忍不住来找你，但我不会打扰你的，哥哥。”  
“保温桶里的饭还是热的。哥哥，你吃一口吧。”

云中君不见，竟夕自悲秋。  
李振洋说到做到，消停了许多。只没通告时跑去三院，随便哄个小姑娘替他把饭拿到骨科分诊台，给人发了[您的外卖已送达]的信息后就坐在车里等。有时岳明辉径直开车回家，有时同事捎他一段，有时干脆在办公室对付一宿——所以李振洋很少能真的如愿以偿，不过等待总是美好的，至少比辗转反侧和头泡冰水舒服。上门服务没啥成效却有心得，大模每次都是换同事们的车开——丰田、雪佛兰、标致......打扮也很普通，保暖舒适为主。博文镲他，说他整个一刑警盯梢，失业后可以去当特勤。他也不恼，载不着正主就开车默默跟在后面，始终跟人保持一个灯的距离。看人锁车进小区，家里的灯亮了又灭了；大模这才掐了手中的烟，开车回家。  
代驾从深秋开到冬至，从冬至开到惊蛰，又是一年倒春寒。

似此星辰非昨夜，为谁风露立中宵？

眼看洋哥要[不疯魔、不成活]，小娄和磊子忧心忡忡地跑去问知情人。  
“医生说......是特定情境下的中度抑郁。”想到T台上光辉如往昔的KWIN，艾雨不知该作何感想，“打理潮牌和副业没问题，拍摄走秀没问题，接受采访、应邀写稿也没问题。唯一的问题......就是......”“他之前失眠，吃了药好多了。”博文不知是安慰他俩，还是安慰自己，“现在药量也减了——相信你们洋哥，会好的。”  
俩小弟很想为大哥做点什么，大哥笑着说不用，你洋哥搞得定。李振洋的亲友团啥也没说，岳明辉的兄弟团也不是傻子，周锐第一个嗅出不对：一个没作，另外一个没气；真遇见了，还能心平气和地说话。可怎么感觉他俩比之前还难受，还放不下呢？  
“老岳，”周锐不知道怎么张嘴，“要不，你......”  
“你别多想，也别瞎想。”岳明辉安慰死党，“理智决策肯定没错，只是......需要时间。”  
“老岳，我觉得哥儿几个之前可能有点钻牛角尖......”周锐鼓起勇气，“作为兄弟，我们怕你受伤。但如果你......你实在放不下，我们也......不想你后悔。”

后悔？  
会么？  
岳明辉不知道。  
......  
他盯着手机愣了好一阵，主动给人发了第一条微信：  
[有点想吃绿豆面儿的煎饼果子。]

发完就没再管手机，大夜班也不轻松，一忙就是早上七点。  
岳大夫刚出主楼，就接到了急诊的电话：  
“京津高速六车连撞，伤员要往咱们院送。您快回来吧。”  
手术一台接一台，总算抢救完。  
岳大夫累得摊在更衣室的椅子上不起，只想刷手机。

13个未接来电，9个未读微信，微博和知乎也有推送。  
岳明辉挨个点开——  
[大红花：哥哥，我买到绿豆面儿的煎饼果子啦(照片)，等我。]  
[大红花：我连夜杀到天津排队，这是新鲜出炉第一个(*^▽^*)]  
[大红花：还是放在保温桶里，我开高速回北京，保证你吃还是热的。]  
[草叉五：小岳，你......忙完了，能不能给我回电话？]  
[圆周率：老岳我刚下课，才看到新闻。你......你在三院还是在家？]  
......  
[微博头条：京津高速六车连撞，大牌超模当场殒命。]  
点进去就什么都看到了，图文并茂。

“洋洋，”给艾姐打完电话，岳明辉觉得自己不会呼吸、也站不起来，  
“我不点炒肝儿，是因为......你受不了那个味儿呀。”

难道是因为当初有话没讲完，  
堵在喉咙里、却始终不敢大声喊。  
算了，别哭。


End file.
